<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>giving out and giving in by rottencloset</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083458">giving out and giving in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottencloset/pseuds/rottencloset'>rottencloset</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A dash of plot but mostly pwp, Ambigious Age, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Damian Wayne, Come Swallowing, Damian Wayne is a Brat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Degradation, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Tim Drake, Verbal Humiliation, Vouyerism, Wall Sex, gets kinda sappy at the end bc theyre in love, softer than the tags make it seem to be, timdami indulgence? in MY me? more likely than u think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottencloset/pseuds/rottencloset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tim very quickly learns just how much his patience can be tested and Damian takes his teasing a <i> little </i> bit too far. Which, of course, was exactly as he planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>giving out and giving in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wow i cannot believe i wrote this!!! self indulgence to the max babeyyy . shoutout to my twitter moots who have been hearing me groan about this fic for the past like three months + inspired me to make this. yall r the real ones</p>
<p>//TW//<br/>Minor omorashi (like for three sentences. dami gets pissed in)<br/>Vaguely dubious consent for the omo<br/>Unwanted creampie (sort of? it's oral)<br/>Little bit of brat taming (??)<br/>Don't like, don't read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Stop it,” he snapped, and from across the room Damian gave him an innocent look, eyes wide and wet like he wasn’t eagerly fucking himself in front of Tim. Head down, delectable ass facing him while fingers gleaming with lube traced around his hole and dove in and out wetly, the plush rim clinging to each knuckle as they pushed in and out... the younger man was very obviously attempting to goad him into sex. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>If he had any less control over himself, Damian would be bent over in half like the </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was and crying already. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But this stupid fucking report that was due at midnight </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be done. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> not just out of spite. He’d told his boyfriend that he was busy tonight despite his various pleadings and demands and had been unintentionally dismissive, sparking Damian into planning this revenge, the little bastard. He wouldn’t give in.) </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What?” The teen panted, “you said you wouldn’t fuck me tonight because you were too busy. You didn’t say I couldn’t get off around you,” God, his hole was just swallowing him up, Jesus— “Can’t I take care of myself?” He purred, and Tim’s dick twitched when he saw him force another finger in, expression twisting up in pain. It was too early for another; he had to shove it, almost stab it in to make his ass take it. Shifting, he turned more towards Tim, and his face smoothed out as he began to drift through the sharp pleasure-pain coursing through him. It was from an enjoyment that Tim never could achieve; he wasn’t a natural masochist, but Damian was. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Or...” he murmured, his eyes going hazy and mouth reddening as he caught his  lower lip between his teeth, “Are you upset because I’m doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>job, beloved?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His cock was aching now. Damian was right on both accounts, and Tim was absolutely-fucking-livid. This brat. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But he didn’t give in just yet. Cooly, he met his gaze from across the room before pointedly turning back to his laptop and beginning to resume typing, ignoring him. The computer hid his rapidly swelling erection well, even as it bumped against the bottom. It was mildly uncomfortable, and he resisted the urge to adjust himself through his sweats. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Despite the continued sounds and quiet moans as Damian pleasured himself, Tim forced himself to focus on the task at hand. No thinking about his plump lips or his gorgeous eyes or his cock and how it would spurt from just a finger running down from the top to the bottom... his dick pulsed, and he clenched his fists, buckling down on his control. Damn it. He was, unfortunately, so focused on keeping his urges down that he didn’t notice when the slick noises in the room stopped. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> notice was the hot mouth that latched onto his bulge. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Caught off guard, he yelped, and before his mind could catch up with his cock his laptop was hurriedly snatched up and closed with a solid, crisp click, all while Damian mouthed at him with lidded eyes. He nuzzled up against the side of his dick, cheek rubbing against Tim’s inner thigh, giving him a smug, sultry look as a damp patch on the fabric began to form from his stimulation. When he began to suck at the wetness, Tim hissed through his teeth and bucked his hips up but his lover simply moved with him and fished his cock from his pants. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tim narrowed his eyes, fists clenching by his sides and voice trembling with restrained irritation. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damian</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He warned,  and all he got in return was a flicker of the Wayne’s tongue before he licked the fresh droplet of precum that had bubbled up during the commotion, kitten-like. His cock further plumped, growing fat and wet from the attention, and flexed, bobbing gently in place as sticky fluid oozed out from him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes?” Damian purred, and that tongue darted out from that red, red mouth again, gathering up the glossy cum that had dripped down the length in one long stroke and lapping it up, effectively cleaning his length up. His clever lips hovered just above the head of Tim’s dick teasingly, and when he very obviously swallowed his semen — </span>
  <em>
    <span>showing</span>
  </em>
  <span> it off —Tim lost control. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His hands flashed out, digging deep into Damian’s silky black hair, and dragged him forcefully down his cock, all the way to the root. A muted cry of pleasure from his throat thrummed against the dick sheathed within him, and when Tim forcefully jerked his hips forward in an effort to get even deeper, the back of his mouth constricted as the bulbous head rammed against it and violently triggered his gag reflex. Damian choked on Tim’s thick cock, throat rhythmically clenching up and tightening around him to try and get it out, but all that did was excite Tim even more. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He dug his fingers into his scalp and tugged him up a little bit so he could slam himself inside once again, moaning gutturally when he saw how the skin and muscle under Damian’s jaw distorted from just how big he was. It bulged out obscenely, plugging him up good and tight, and when his length spasmed it was clearly visible through his body. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tim held him in place, uncaring of his weakening thrashing and tears that streamed down his face, completely consumed in the white hot pleasure from the small hole wrapped around him. Damian made faint, animalistic sounds as he fought to breathe, gurgling sloppily around the length and messily drooling an absurd amount. Keeping him firmly in place, the older male dug his heels into the bed and thrust upward into Damian’s mouth with a loud squelch, forceful enough that his hips left the bed and bowed his back into a curve. His throat was hot, warm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and his lover was literally gagging for it. Tears dribbled down his dark, sweaty cheeks as he stared up at his lover, lips obscenely stretched and thinned out over his thick girth, and Tim groaned lowly, “You’re too fucking pretty, sweetie.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Damian’s sleepy eyes snapped open, and  he moaned unhappily around the cock stuffed in his mouth. He’d always hated the petnames and sugary sweet affections that Tim showered him in, and now down on his knees, dick snug between his lips and balls flush against his chin, he wasn’t in a position to protest. “Shh,” Tim hushed, and brushed away some of the curls that stuck to his sweat slick forehead. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>This was just too much of an opportunity to miss. “Be a good baby,” he crooned, and with that the last of Tim’s patience evaporated. He began to fuck his face with sharp snaps of his hips, giving into the arousal that burned in his gut.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His first thrust speared down Damian’s throat so deeply that he physically retched, making him constrict even more and causing a spurt of pre-cum to shoot down his throat. Tim hurriedly pulled out, worried, but as he did so Damian’s soaked tongue chased after him. Sloppy with it, Damian lapped at the pulsating veins that slid and bumped over his sensitive tongue and gazed up at Tim with hazy, begging eyes. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He wanted— no, needed for Tim to be that rough. Maintaining their eye contact, he noisily slurped at his cock and bobbed his head, prompting him to continue onward. Breaking character for a moment, the older man’s expression softened, and he gently stroked his hair once before withdrawing in preparation to take control of the blowjob once more; as he did so, his lover’s warm walls clung to him until he wrestled himself free with an obscene, suctiony sound. “Okay, Damian,” he whispered, and — for real this time — cut himself loose. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He shoved himself into Damian like he was nothing but a toy and fucked. Curled over Damian’s head, he furiously rammed himself inside and fully gave into the urge to dominate, to own, to fuck. He rutted forward again and again like a feral animal trying to breed, his cock straining and throbbing with effort to simply cum. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Umnfgh—</span>
  </em>
  <span> glk—“ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tim didn’t care if he could breathe; all that mattered was the tight wetness that gripped his cock and felt so, so good. His balls tensed and rose up, and in his eagerness to finish he began to yank Damian’s head to and fro to tip himself over the edge, quivering with tension and anticipation as he shoved himself in one last violent time. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With a grunt and a heave, he forced himself in balls deep and tried to jut even further down his throat despite his sac blocking the way and violently came. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hot, bitter cum spurted down Damian’s gullet, and with a faint squeak of surprise he tried to pull back. But Tim held him firmly in place, nose brushing up against his pubes and mouth flush against his balls— he had to swallow. And he did, his Adam’s Apple bobbing frantically up and down as he took down his lover’s heavy, thick seed, burbling quietly around the copious amount in faint protest. Little bits of cum bubbled up around his strained lips when the final load of ejaculate burst into his mouth, trailing down the mess of saliva and sweat on his chin like a reminder that he hadn’t been able to take the treatment he had begged for. It felt like a loss, a failure, and he knew that with all the teasing he had put Tim through the older man wouldn’t let it go. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The hands reigning him in place finally released his hair, but Damian didn’t move. He simply sat with the cock heavy in his mouth and struggled to breathe around it, eyelashes fluttering faintly with each hitch of his throat, fighting back his gag reflex. Tim hadn’t removed himself, and Damian knew better than to try and pull himself away, especially considering his earlier bratty behavior. Fingers carded through his sweaty locks, and just as he leaned into them they tightened around his scalp and yanked his head up. The length in his mouth slid deeper still, and Damian</span>
  <em>
    <span> heaved</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stomach dramatically caving in to his body as he struggled to breathe around the farther obstruction. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Timothy looked down at him, frowning. Disappointed. Damian’s gut churned, and he whimpered at both the sternness of his expression and the painful tingling of the roots of his hair. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Damian,” he said, eyes cold, “are you shitting me?” They narrowed, and he shivered. “You fucking flaunt yourself like a whore in my bedroom, riding your fingers and being a disrespectful little </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> to rile me up, and when I finally give you what you want you can’t even take it?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His dick pulsed, and he nodded slowly, careful not to let Tim slip from his mouth. Damian had been playing with fire; he knew it and Tim knew it, and now he was getting his consequence. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tim snarled, heaved both of them up, and slammed Damian against the wall with a dull thud. The younger bit back a yelp and squirmed as Tim shoved a hand down his body, palming him briefly before tugging at him roughly, holding him up with nothing but the pressure from his bony hips. A mewl peeled itself out from his bruised mouth, and Tim grinned, baring his teeth. He nosed against his neck, bumping against the tendons that stood in stark relief from the coiled up tension in his body and began to bite at them, cruel. “This what you wanted? Huh?”  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When he drew back, blood was smeared along his lips, along his teeth, along Damian’s red, angry skin, dribbling downward slowly. Bites and hickeys decorated from the elegant slope of his collarbone to the sharp curve of the bottom of his jaw, overlapping and dappling his neck enough that it looked like some sort of bizarre abstract piece of art. It was a savage, mean thing, reflecting its owner perfectly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His hips rutted forward, making Damian slide up the wall a couple of inches, the breath punched out of him as his cock slid almost impossibly deeper within him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I fucking asked if this is what you wanted,” He bit out, grip bruising, and looked deep into his eyes, noticing how his pupils were wide with arousal. “You can’t even respond, can you? Dumb slut.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>An idea flickered in his head, and before Damian could try and respond he grinned darkly. “It’s okay, my pretty little cocksleeve. I know what you want.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Inside Damian, his cock throbbed. Understanding dawned on Damian’s face as he realized what the twitching of the length stuffed up in him meant. He couldn’t be cumming again because of the refractory period, and that left one option. Bucking wildly, he writhed, trapped. “Don’t you fucking dare, Timothy, don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span>—“ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With one final slam as deep into his ass as possible, hips nestled firmly in the gentle indent of Damian’s pelvis, he jutted forward, feeling his cock twitch and strain frantically.  He ground inside of him, and his cock tensed one last time before it abruptly relaxed, a steady stream of piss beginning to pour within that velvet tight hole.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, fuck, please—“ He wailed, squirming in his grasp, and Tim simply tightened his grip. Damian sobbed, face red with exertion and humiliation, tears clinging to the edges of his thick eyelashes, and began to weep. Slowly, savoring the muscles that clenched around him sporadically and the hotness of his own fluid, he pulled out a little bit, admiring how Damian’s pretty pink rim clung to him like it didn’t want him to go. He thumbed it absentmindedly, rubbing gently and smearing around some of the mess of lube, piss and other juices, watching how the man below him shuddered and whined, and began to gently rut into him, head thrown back in pleasure. “Ngh, shit, yeah, there you go. Take it all.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>For a moment, all that could be heard was the soft, wet squelching of the fluids from their coupling as he languidly moved his hips, fucking him slowly and carefully. “All filled up,” he murmured, “just like you wanted, babybat.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Damian whined. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t worry, darling,” he crooned, “you won’t be empty anymore. My poor baby, you were just aching for me... couldn’t help but be naughty without having a good fucking to calm you down and put you in your place. I’ll help you be good again.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>After sheathing himself fully inside and plugging him up with the liquids, he held himself flush to Damian and blew on his nipples, admiring the deep, rosy color before taking one swollen bud into his mouth and barely caressing the other with his fingertips, making it pebble up and stiffen. His teeth grazed along the very tip of his nipple, teasing him with the implied danger of a bite as he mouthed around the taut skin, leaving small, pink lines in his wake. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Completing the circle, he sucked it into his mouth and began to roll it around like candy, savoring the heady flavor that couldn’t be mistaken as anything other than Damian. Continuing his ministrations, he worked at the flesh diligently, lightly tracing a contour of it’s shape with his tongue while keeping at the lazy pace he was fucking his lover, careful not to let anything drip out. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He wanted to keep him full, stuffed, and sated for as long as possible. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tim switched to the other when he was satisfied with its perkiness, but not before he bit deeply into the dusky nipple, leaving red, irritated indentations of his teeth as a mark. He ignored the yelp that Damian gave and focused on giving the other the same treatment, gently stroking the bronzed, heaving flank with his free hand in a small attempt at giving comfort. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Pulling back, he admired his work. They were swollen and dark, utterly beautiful even with the shallow bites he left behind. “Should fuck your tits,” he mumbled, and tweaked at both of them at the same time just to see Damian writhe. “—get you a pretty little bra... something I can play with in public. Maybe a bralette? A lacy little thing for you, babybat? Something to compliment you, something to hide how </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span> my boy is...”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tim leaned in and pressed a long, hard kiss against his bruised mouth. He broke it off and breathed against his sweaty skin, lips brushing across it gently, “I’ll snap the strap when you’re being too much of a bratty cunt, remind you to be good... Maybe it’ll even stop you from being such a prissy little bitch and needing a cock in your greedy ass to fix your attitude.” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccuping, Damian shook his head in denial, face somehow reddening further and eyes wetting. “N-- nhn-- no-o</span>
  <em>
    <span>oo--</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No?” He remarked, and gave one quick thrust up into his asshole, letting gravity drag him downward at the same time to impale him thoroughly on his prick. “No to what, brat?” Tim asked, and began to briskly fuck him again, jolting him up and down with each movement and sliding in deeper each time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No to getting a bra? No to you being beautiful? Or…” Pausing his line of thought, he grabbed Damian’s chin and squeezed, smooshing his lips and cheeks together roughly and bucking his hips to sink even deeper into his fluttering hole. “No to what you truly are? Because we both know I’m right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Incoherent and shaking apart, Damian clawed at his pale skin, gasping and muttering and keening as he tried to respond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaze dark, Tim forced eye contact. “It’s okay. You might not accept it, but I do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up the pace of their coupling, pounding away at Damian’s helpless little hole and grunting with effort. “You’re a slutty little brat, Damian-- hn-- a naughty little boy, uhn, who needs a big. Fat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cock.</span>
  </em>
  <span> To be good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nh! Nhn!...” Quivering, Damian gave soft little cries of protest with each thrust. “A--aaa, ah.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>AAa...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing their foreheads together, he gripped the back of his neck and looked deeply into his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you for it.” He bit out, “Even when you’re being bad. Mine. My lovely Damian. I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a shuddering hiss, he hurriedly began to jack him off, feeling the head pulse and throb with each twist of his hand, all while aiming for and hitting his prostate as best and as fast as he could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum with me, Damian. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost in synch, they began to orgasm, clinging to each other and muffling their noises with a possessive, filthy kiss. Once Damian’s hole stopped spasming and contorting around him, Tim withdrew the slightest bit. “Good boy,” He praised, planting kisses all over his face and trembling lips, <em> <span> "Good</span>
  </em>
  <span> boy.” </span>
</span></p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Your hole’s all sloppy now,” he noted, and slid back into him, balls deep. Damian simply swallowed him up like a dream, still as tight as a virgin despite his incoherent mutterings and small, overstimulated twitches. He leaned in, and whispered against Damian’s damp neck, feeling his pulse race like a jackrabbit. “I’ve ruined you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian curled up as best as he could while still held up against the wall, pressing his face into his body and humming softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Tim uttered, concerned, and the teen moved the slightest bit from the crook of his neck to speak clearer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re a fucking asshole.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim snorted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter @rottencloset for more nasty stuff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>